


Pride and What?

by kawaiiowl18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiowl18/pseuds/kawaiiowl18
Summary: Darcy Lewis is close to finishing her political science degree. She lives with her friend Jane and her friend's muscled boyfriend but when Jane suggests she uses these last two semesters to catch up on her electives, Darcy is in for quite the surprise. Her English teacher is a very tempting man and she doesn't know what she's going to do or how long she can deny her desire. With arrogance turning her away from him, will the two of them do something forbidden?





	Pride and What?

**Author's Note:**

> New fic?  
> New fic!
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> I have a soft spot for college AU's but feedback is always welcomed and I hope you enjoy!

College: the most enriching experience you could have in the education system. You may think it's middle school when girls are just getting their boobs and there's zits everywhere and guys smell weird in gym class or maybe it's high school. High school is the pre yet post hormonal warzone, where there are still zits and boobs, and guys have yet to catch up mentally with their female peers. All the bullying, all the homework, that one guy who she let get to second base under the bleachers because he was funny and he liked the same music she did. This did not make her easy, it just meant at some point she liked a guy a little too much but not here. Not in college, that's what made college so great. Everybody seemed to silently understand what nobody could in middle school or high school - to leave her alone. Her friend, Jane, didn't though and that was fine because she needed somebody. Her friend's beefy dreamy mysterious Nordic boyfriend didn't leave her alone either and that also was fine by her.

The other beautiful thing about college was that she swore she would never date. Her degree came first and sure she went out and partied occasionally but she was in the top of her class and doing exceptionally well for college. Nope, no boys. No dating. No sex. Just studies, study, study...

"Darcy Lewis." 

Study. The accent pierced right through her as she looked up at her teacher, lips parted slightly as she felt her heart jump into her throat. This could not happen, this could not be happening.

"Here. Here, I am here." Darcy said before looking back down at her opened copy of Pride and Prejudice.

Jane told her she would greatly enjoy this class. English world literature. Said it would be a good elective towards her poli-sci degree but she failed to mention it would also entirely shatter her ovaries and hopes and dreams. Her will would not be bent though, not over an English teacher with beautiful eyes and a mischevious smile. Although he could certainly bend her over the desk and...oh no. God no. Jane, why? The second thing that popped out was how clear his eyes were, brilliant and bright. He was speaking, writing things on the board, but Darcy was fucked if anybody were to ask her what he was actually saying. This was worse than the boy behind the bleachers, what was wrong with her? She didn't act this way anymore.

There had been one other guy after bleachers guy and they were more serious. They went to junior prom together, they were supposed to go to college together. Jane was fully prepared to help get him into school with her. He was absolutely perfect for Darcy. They would out snark each other constantly but there was nothing but love behind it and he was going to propose to her but life was not a fairy tale and these things do not work out the way you want them too. She wore the engagement ring around her neck still to this very day. There was something in her that he had brought to life that was being awakened by looking at this man and that was terrifying.

It's just a silly crush on her English teacher, she could totally handle that. It was dumb hormones being stupid, or at least that's what she had convinced herself to believe by the end of the class. There was no other reason as to why she was absolutely charmed by his demeanor, his words. He had a spark in his eye, something more there but she couldn't pin point what it was. Butterflies, pure butterflies. As soon as class ended, Darcy nearly darted out of the room but hoped she didn't seem to eager to leave. It was a period between her classes and so she went to her favorite spot - Jane's office. It overlooked the quad of the university and was beautiful right now with the autumn leaves turning colors. 

She sat in Jane's chair, a cup holder possessing two cups of coffee while she held a third one. She had two hours before her next class and was currently reading Pride and Prejudice. This was normal for Darcy, every Tuesday and Thursday at least. She was a family friend, taking an interest in Darcy's love for computers. She used to tell her stories about the stars and now...now Darcy owed her so much. Jane wrote a letter of recommendation for Darcy to get into this school and their political science program. Doctor Foster was only an alumni of Culver University, one of their top students, and a doctor of astronomy who taught said class. She was well known and loved by students and other teachers alike. Jane could do no wrong, Darcy believed that.

The door clicked open and the book was put down after she bent the ege of the page to mark her spot. Just as expected, Thor was with her and they were smiling about something.

"Hey, I got you both coffee except there is a third person with you and now I feel like a dick because that's professor Laufeyson. You know to text me if there's going to be more people for coffee, Jane. What is my english teacher doing here?" Darcy asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"He's my brother." Thor said, thanking her for the coffee and sitting at his own desk in the office.

"Adopted brother. I see you are enjoying Pride and Prejudice." Loki said, deciding to stay standing.

"I'm already to chapter five. I really hope Mr. Bingly chooses Jane because he did dance with her twice." Darcy said before taking a sip of her coffee.

He seemed less...intimidating in the light of the office and that gave her hope that maybe this wasn't going to turn into a terrible crush. Maybe they could even be friends too. She laughed at that, unaware that the laugh escaped her lips.

"Something funny?" Jane asked

"No, sorry...I'm just tired. Professor Barnes has already assigned a paper in American history and Steve has already given us two drawing assignments...and of course, professor Odinson wants me to compare and contrast Greek mythlogy to Roman mythology. If I could do this over again, I would say to not save my electives for my last two semesters here." Darcy said, ignoring the way Thor smiled apolgetically in her direction.

"It's not my fault you rushed your poli-sci specific classes and ignored my advice." Jane said, giving her the side eye before going back to pulling books out of the book case.

"Teaching a double today?" 

"We both are. Loki can have my coffee, I have to go. Good seeing you, Darcy." Thor said before leaving the office.

"Don't be late to your next class." Jane said before leaving the office.

Alone, alone was intimidating. Darcy motioned for him to sit where Thor was before opening her history book. The first thing he noticed was how big and curious her eyes were but now he noticed other things. She bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brow a lot when she was focusing, eyes scanning the page for answers as she high lighted something in green. Her hair looked soft, he wondered if he was and tapped his fingers on the desk to fight the urge to reach out. This made her look up at him, eyes still big and curious.

"Look, this is weird for me too. You'll be there for dinner once a week which is diner food, Thor's favorite. There will be lots of interactions outside of class between us like possibly holidays and like I didn't know. I didn't have any idea you were related to Thor, Jane just kind of threw the class at me and it's not that I don't want to take it, I totally do. This just is really awkward kind of, I guess." Darcy said, leaning back in the chair.

Mischevious smile flashed at her, he gave a nod.

"I'll be off then, have class to teach. Pride and Prejudice is one of my favorites so it's nice to find someone else enjoying it. Be well, Miss Lewis." He said before leaving her.

"Be well, Miss Lewis...fuck me." Darcy breathed out into the silence. 

This was going to be a very long and hard semester. Darcy entered the room to her drawing class with Steve Rodgers. He was a veteran in the army and a very kind person with tired eyes. He certainly was aged by whatever he had seen in the service. She smiled silghtly at him as she placed a cup of coffee on the table.

"I have the other to professor Barnes. They were supposed to be for Jane and Thor so sorry if this one is a little too...french vanilla..for you." Jane said

"I appreciate it, thanks." Steve said with a slight smile.

"I uh...I'm having a hard time finding inspiration for my first drawing assignment and so I was wondering if you had any words of wisdom you could impart on me, oh wise art master." She said

"Are you free tomorrow around 5?" Steve asked

"Yeah?" Darcy said before nodding, "yeah."

"Bucky and I are going to take a train into the city. You should come with us, I think it might give you a few ideas." 

"Thanks. I can meet you outside of your office?" Darcy asked

He nodded before having to talk to another student. She went to find her seat before pulling her supplies out of her bag, headphones included. She put them in and started snapping her fingers to the beat of Redbone by Childish Gambino. She started to hum a little while grabbing her pencil. The first assignment was easy, draw a city scape that might belong in a fictional world. She was left alone to work on her assignments mostly, Steve just filling her in on stuff later. This was a safe spot for her, a place where she could just stop thinking and let stuff happen. She finished the outline and was tapped on the shoulder by Steve who told her class was over just as she was starting to shade in some of the details. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Steve. Take it easy." She said before leaving the classroom.

She had her headphones in still, singing to herself again as she walked down the quad. She literally ran into someone, gasping at the feeling of iced coffe soaking her shirt. She had been knocked back too, drawings falling out of her notepad from art class which made her squeak as her utopia was soaked in a puddle nearby. She stood up, picking up her papers and shoving them into her bag before turning to bitch out the person only to see it was the English professor that seemed to keep haunting her.

"Professor." She said

"Darcy." Was all he managed before sliding passed her and walking away from her as quickly as possible.

She sighed and zipped up her hoodie, knowing her black bra was showing through her now soaked white shirt. She hung her head and kept walking, just trying not to relive the look on his face. Surprise, shock? The jerk didn't even apologize! She went to her apartment that she shared with Jane and Thor and went to shower to get the sticky coffee off of her. This had been a long day and she was very much over it.

Loki had returned to his office and shut the door, blinds closed and lights off as he took a few deep breaths of his own. Darcy Lewis was a woman, a fully grown woman who just had to be...beautiful. She was awkward but forward and just..beautiful. He shut his eyes tight, trying not to give into the feeling. He just met her today, she was his student, he should not feel this way. There was a knock on his office door, startling him. He looked through the blinds and saw Thor, sighing deeply.

"A moment, please." He said, pulling the coffee soaked scarf off and putting it on the desk as he turned the light on.

"Come in." he said, taking a seat at his desk.

"Are you alright, brother? I saw what happened." Thor said

"I am fine. Don't you have a paper to go grade or a girlfriend to chase after?" He asked, putting his glasses on.

"I want you to come to dinner..it's on Fridays." 

"Darcy told me." Loki said, taking interest in looking at something on his laptop.

"It's at 7. At Frank's diner...please, brother. Show up. It would mean...a lot to me if you were there because I am going to ask Jane to marry me." Thor said

Loki looked up from his laptop, removing his glasses.

"You...want me there for something that important?"

"I know we have had a very hard time ever since mom and dad but...I want you to know you have a home here. We are still brothers, regardless. I have always thought that about you." He said

Loki scoffed, "Frank's at 7. I have papers to grade so if you could please leave." 

Thor smiled a bit and nodded before leaving his brother to his work in peace. He put his glasses back on and sighed gently as Darcy came back into his mind. He crossed his legs, feeling a...slight problem down south. He shook his head and ignored it, going on to read papers from his night class. They didn't seem to understand the relationship between Miss Bennett and Darcy...the look of shock on her face, red lips parted slightly. Her pupils were blown wide in shock, that noise that left her throat and the hint of black lace through the white shirt...he shook his head. He would have to take Darcy apart and...

"The character, damn it...the character." He hissed at himself, pushing away from the desk and deciding this was a dumb book right now.

He stood and locked the door to his office, shutting the light back out before going to lay on the couch. He slept here a lot, having not found an apartment yet. The dean wasn't excited about it entirely but she was very understanding, telling him he could sleep there so long as he found an apartment before the semester was over. He closed his eyes, the image entering his mind again. This was wrong, this was so very wrong and he was not going to give into primal instincts...especially when he hadn't even apologized to her. Shit. She probably thought him rude or improper...but why did he care what she thought? She was just his sister and his brother's girlfriends friend. Why did he care?

Darcy laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, frowning a bit. Maybe he was a jerk, too much of a jerk. He seemed cocky, arrogant, and then he spilled coffee on her and didn't apologize. Maybe she could learn to hate him, that would make this so much easier. She closed her eyes, wrapping her hand around the ring around her neck.

"What would you do?" She asked softly into the darkness.

As always, there was no reply.


End file.
